


You be the Moon (I'll be the Earth)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Marriage Proposal, also they're adults obviously, vague mentions of camping and the other students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I mean… you aren’t even kneeling-,”Shuichi’s barely through his sentence before Rantaro has one knee pressed into the damp earth, and he looks up into Shuichi’s eyes as he holds his hands. “Shuichi Saihara,” he starts.“Oh my God,”-On a camping trip with their friends, Rantaro asks a question.





	You be the Moon (I'll be the Earth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/gifts).

> hey toxic remember fifty years ago when i said i was gonna write you a fic. this isnt the original fic but hey hi here you go bro you're great thanks for being a pal and also for all the saigonta

A twig snaps behind Rantaro, the only warning he has that anyone has noticed him disappearing from the campsite. Whipping around, he’s met with Shuichi’s grey eyes and sheepish smile. “Did I startle you?” he asks, stepping forward to take a seat on the overturned log Rantaro is settled on. Rantaro shakes his head. 

“Just didn’t expect anyone to follow me,” he replies. “But I’m glad you did.” And he is, genuinely. He’d wanted a moment alone, but he was ready to head back to camp, enticed by the smell of Kirumi’s cooking and the promise of getting to try sparring with Kaito before dinner. 

Shuichi gives him a real smile at that, and he’s delighted to see it. Shuichi’s smiles always had a way of putting Rantaro at ease and warming his heart, and being the cause of them was especially rewarding. “So what are you doing over here? Communing with nature?”

Rantaro laughs, shrugging as he takes in the forest around them. He has a fair sense of navigation, and he loves the outdoors, but all the same, he’s glad that Gonta knows these woods like the back of his hand and that the trip is over tomorrow. He can’t help it if he enjoys sleeping in his bed and taking actual showers. Still, the fresh air is incredible and the vastness of the trees surrounding them is nearly reminiscent of the way he feels at sea; like there’s so much left to explore that even if he spends the rest of his life looking, he’ll never be able to experience it all. “Something like that,” he decides. 

They’re both silent for a few moments, and Shuichi’s hand finds its way into Rantaro’s, cold fingers sapping away his pleasant warmth as has become ritual in their relationship. And yet for how cold Shuichi’s pale skin is against Rantaro’s sunkissed heat, his heart is so much warmer than Rantaro can even begin to compare to anything. It’s in perfect equilibrium with Rantaro’s stunted emotions, because for as much love as he has in his chest Rantaro pushes people away, his fear of hurting anyone always ensuring that no one gets too close. Shuichi isn’t too dissimilar in that respect, except he’s more afraid of being hurt. Despite it all, they’ve managed to make things work, and not without a few fights here and there, but ultimately they’ve found they’re better together, happier, and able to freely be themselves. 

Not for the first time while trapped in his musings, Rantaro is hit with the full force of how much he loves his boyfriend. Kind and beautiful and a little bit snarky at times, intelligent and adorable and with a smile that Rantaro could never, ever get tired of. And maybe sometimes they argue and Shuichi says things he doesn’t mean when he’s angry and Rantaro doesn’t say anything at all and their shared apartment feels impossibly cold until they’ve made up again, but Rantaro wouldn’t give it up for a second. 

Rantaro faces Shuichi, and it seems like Shuichi is about to say something, maybe something important, but at that moment it’s out of Rantaro’s control when he blurts out, “Marry me.”

He doesn’t say no, and that’s the first thing Rantaro registers when Shuichi stutters through a string of almost-words.   
“A-are you… are you proposing?” Shuichi asks, finally, and Rantaro wonders if he can hear Shuichi’s heart thumping or if it’s his beating wildly against his ribcage and in his head. 

“Was that not clear?” Rantaro asks, a half-delirious laugh on its trail. It’s not as if they haven’t talked about it before, late at night in bed together with their words muffled by pillows and long drawn out conversations during the day over the realities of the M-word. It’s not like they didn’t expect this point to come, they likely just didn’t anticipate it happening miles from civilization with the only people around being fourteen of their closest friends and creatures of the forest making a cacophony of noise around them. 

Shuichi’s face splits into a grin, a wonderful pink starting to spread across his cheekbones. “I mean… you aren’t even kneeling-,”

Shuichi’s barely through his sentence before Rantaro has one knee pressed into the damp earth, and he looks up into Shuichi’s eyes as he holds his hands. “Shuichi Saihara,” he starts.

“Oh my God,” Shuichi breathes out, but he doesn’t stop him, doesn’t tell him to get up. 

“I know this probably isn’t the most well thought out proposal… I don’t even have a ring, actually,” and even though he means the words more than anything, they come out stilted and harsh, his throat threatening to close up as he continues. “but I can’t imagine not having you in my life. You mean the world to me, and I love you and I want us to be together forever. So,” and he can’t even begin to kick himself hard enough for ending his impromptu marriage proposal with ‘_so_’, “will you marry me?”

Immediately, Shuichi leans down and pulls Rantaro into a kiss, pulling away to breathlessly answer, “Yes, of course, _duh_,” before kissing him again and again. 

Caught up in the flurry of emotions, it’s no surprise to see that both of them are a little misty-eyed, and Shuichi pushes lightly at Rantaro’s chest. “You jerk. I can’t believe you proposed first.” Rantaro can only laugh in response to that, kissing Shuichi again because truly there’s nothing more he’d rather do at the moment. 

In the distance, the sound of multiple people yelling Kokichi’s name at once brings them back to reality, and Shuichi shakes his head, smiling brightly. “I forgot I was supposed to be bringing you back to camp. They’re probably wondering what’s taking us so long.”

As much as Rantaro is tempted to just let them wonder, he knows they need to get back. The sun is steadily setting and the cold is creeping in so far from the fire. Stealing one last kiss, for the time being, Rantaro stands, dusting himself off and taking Shuichi’s hand. “Alright, let’s go.”

Later, as their circle dies down around the campfire and everyone retreats to their tents for their last night in the woods, Rantaro twines together thin, flexible pieces of wood into a makeshift ring and slips it onto Shuichi’s finger. Holding out his hand to examine Rantaro’s handiwork, his grey eyes seem green in the light of the flames. “Just until I can get you something nicer,” Rantaro says. 

Shuichi hums and carefully twists the ring around his finger, smiling softly. “Good luck getting me to take it off,” he replies. “Now we just need to get you a matching one.”

Rantaro grins at the thought, imagining what kind of ring Shuichi might pick out. “I’ve never been this excited about a piece of jewelry before.”

“Well,” Shuichi says, voice just above a whisper as the moon hangs high in the sky and Korekiyo puts the fire out, the last stragglers finally going to bed. “I guess that makes two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread this i wrote it in a haze while listening to "begin again" by purity ring (hence the title)


End file.
